galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zaeis Hegemony
Overview The Zaeis Hegemony was an immensely powerful government. It was the most technologically advanced civilization of the Azurin Galaxy, and had succeeded in uniting the civilizations of the galaxy, with some unfortunate bloodshed. However, a calamity beyond their power wiped them out, leaving only a few relics behind. Appearance The Zaeis were humanoid in appearance, with a head, legs, and arms. Their mouths at first sight resembled the mouth of a human, with lips. However, they also had the capability of "splitting" their mouths right down the middle, revealing that they were only flesh-covered mandibles. Their eyes were commonly yellow colored. Each hair was actually a sensitive, flimsy antenna, used for additional sense. Their skin color was a dark, brownish tan. Theories have been made about the Zaeis and their ancestors being insectoid, due to their mandibles and antenna system. History The Hegemony The Zaeis Hegemony ruled the entire Azurin Galaxy through high technology and uniting the galaxy through a galactic alliance. In spite of having powerful weapons, they were a peaceful nation, only resorting to combat when absolutely necessary. Which they reluctantly did when a group of aliens formed their own alliance to counter the Galactic alliance proposed by the Zaeis, preaching that they were trying to take over the galaxy. The Zaeis Hegemony, as they now called their alliance, triumphed, but also destroyed the counter-alliance. After decades of attempts to satisfy or put down rebellions, the Hegemony finally obtained Galactic peace. The Golden Age During this era of peace, the Hegemony was able to develop even more advanced technology. It was an age of growth and technological advancement. They, for more views on technology, also uplifted entire species on planets to join the Hegemony. They grew to be very advanced. In fact, they were on the verge of obtaining Inter-galactic travel capabilities. The Fall The Coming of the Storm For years, the Zaeis Hegemony grew with the Golden Age and became a nation of great power. However, there was something coming that even they could not deal with... Zanith In the beginning of the universe , there were Titans, demons, and mortals. The Titans were essentially gods. Demons were also being of power, but lesser than Titans. Most of the demons chose to stay in their dimension, known asBrunikor, due to the universes beyond being constantly destroyed by the entity known as Vernietigen.There were some demons that chose the mortal plane, however. One such demon, known as Zanith, chose to pledge allegiance to Vernietigen, in the beginning of the world. In return, he was given power as well as protection from Vernietigen when he consumed the world. After Vernietigen was imprisoned, Zanith, in the Azurin Galaxy, gathered an army, with each individual soldier a creature of Chaos, born out of Zanith's power. The Storm Soon, Zanith unleashed his army. The Zaeis Hegemony fought valiantly, but soon fell. Territory after territory fell, and was consumed by the chaos. A Glimmer of Hope Among the Titans, one felt pity for the Zaeis, and so gave them a gift: True Light. Nicknamed by the Zaeis "Hard Light", it was essentially light, but the purest of light. It was a light one could mold and bend to many uses. It was given to them in two forms: a blade of pure True Light that was of such energy that it could cleave through the hardest of armors, and the darkest of shadows, as well as an armor of True Light. These was given to a hero of the Zaeis who then challenged Zanith to a duel. Zanith's avatar battled him, and eventually fell. Zanith's Curse With his dying breath, however, the avatar of Zanith cursed the Zaeis, saying that as a last "gift", he would test them. In twenty years, he said, a wave of pestilence and decay would sweep through the galaxy, and that it would claim all creatures of sentience. If the Zaeis have not thought of a plan to preserve their species by then, their species will fail. With that, Zanith's avatar crumbled into dust. Last Resort The Zaeis Hegemony knew that its end was close at hand. In a fit of desperation, the Zaeis developed AI's, dedicated to carry on the legacy once things settled, called the Krytos, which was Zaein (the Zaeis language) for "legacy army". Eventually, technological items ranging from space stations to vehicles, were made for the Krytos, once they awoke. Soon enough, a whole robot species was created, and soon completed. However the programming had a slight issue. They were made to conquer the galaxy and create a safe area to awake the Zaeis, who (in theory) would be sleeping in cryo-capsules in a hidden space station known as "Haven". Eventually, the Zaeis realized the problem: Zanith's curse would destroy all creatures of sentience. Sleeping, or not. The Krytos were then discarded and forgotten... An Alternative Many years later in which numerous other ideas were attempted and failed, the Zaeis developed a better way to continue their species: using their DNA to create a duplicate species starting at the very first stage of evolution: single-cell organisms. So they created a new species with their DNA and continue their species in this manner. The species would remain in the cryo-pods until the crisis was averted. Once it was, an AI would wake them, and release them to what was once the Zaeis Homeworld. In spite of the wrecked financial state due to the previous plan, they completed an almost perfect replica species, biologically nurtured to the creature stage. All this was perfect. Except for the discarded and forgotten Krytos AI's. Someone quickly took note of this, but died mysteriously before he could report the problem that the Krytos may harm their descendents. After several more such deaths, the twenty-year period was up, and in one instant, all creatures of sapience were destroyed, including the glory of the lost Zaeis Hegemony. Mementos of the Zaeis Hegemony:'' *The Krytos'' *''The Arythian Republic'' *''The True Light Suit (so far unnamed)'' *''The True Light Blade (so far unnamed)'' Category:Articles by User:Wickle Fwickle